


Our Home

by DuskBlued



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskBlued/pseuds/DuskBlued
Summary: It's not Jeno's fault, Renjun knows that. But he's still so pissed off because they have planned this since a long time ago. His eyes are teary, he feels his heart aching. It's just a dinner, but it's his birthday and lately they're very busy so Renjun thought tonight is their time to be alone together and enjoy the the night.Who knows his disappoinment brings him to the unsolved thing he had in the past?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Our Home

Renjun can feel the winter breeze through his long coat as he walks on the sideway. He's supposed to be at a fancy restaurant with his boyfriend right now, celebrating his birthday. They even reserved the restaurant since a month ago, clearing the schedule for tonight.

_"I'm sorry, baobei. Something's up in my office and we have to fix up the mess. I'll call you again later, okay?"_

It's not Jeno's fault, Renjun knows that. But he's still so pissed off because they have planned this since a long time ago. His eyes are teary, he feels his heart aching. It's just a merely dinner, but it's his birthday and lately they're so busy so Renjun thought tonight is their time to be alone together and enjoy the the night.

He lets his feet bring him to anywhere, then his brain immediately think that maybe a liquor can ease his mind. Renjun enters a bar named "Dream Launch" and amazed by how aesthetic and warm the place is. The bar is cozy, some people are there sipping their drink alone or with a company. Renjun sits two chairs before a man, ordering a cocktail to the bartender.

The Chinese guy is watching the bartender, interested on how the guy makes his drink. He checks on his phone, hoping there's a text from Jeno. But no, he gets nothing and for it, he sighs and nearly throw his phone on the table.

"Rough day?" says a guy beside him. When Renjun looks up to the stranger, he feels so familiar with his face. "Na Jaemin?" Renjun calls his name with a bit of gasp, surprised by the look of his old friend. The other guy looks as surprised as him, "Injunnie?" he calls.

Renjun's heart beats a little bit faster when he heard his nickname was released from Jaemin's mouth. Both of them don't say anything, the air seems awkward. The tense between them is soften when the bartender give Renjun his cocktail.

Jaemin sees how Renjun touch the glass of the cocktail and says, "how are you? I haven't heard about you anymore since graduation." The smaller one can only pays his attention to Jaemin's pink blazer. Oh, he looks good in it. Even the blonde hair makes him look good even more. "Uh, I'm doing fine til now. I work at a gallery and sometimes restore some old paintings or sell my own painting. How about you?" replies Renjun. Seeing how good Jaemin is, Renjun is certain that he leads a good life. "I'm doing surgery, basically I'm a doctor now."

Both of them are talking about their current life, telling how interesting their job is. Laughters are filling their surround, even they don't realize their drink is gone and immediately ordering a new one with higher alcohol content. After that, they even talk about their love life. Renjun whines about his boyfriend who is too busy so they can't have the dinner they planned since a long time ago, meanwhile Jaemin also do then same. His boyfriend forgets their anniversary and somehow it pissed him off so much. 

The topic is changing to their school life. Renjun was a social butterfly, he knew almost everyone in school. Meanwhile Jaemin was that popular handsome guy who also has a good personality. Even tho they both were quite famous, they didn't really know each other that well. Then everything changed after some event.

_It was the time for the students to go home, but Renjun chose to stay at school to practice his singing in his empty classroom. He didn't even realize that someone was watching him outside the door, amazed by the angelic voice he has. After he finished singing, the uninvited stranger clapped and making a noise, "woah, your voice is so incredible!" Renjun was surprised and turned his head to the door. What's his name again... ah, "Jaemin, why are you still here?" The taller guy went inside the classroom and leaned on the table near Renjun, "I just finished attending my club and remember that I have something left behind in the classroom."_

_Renjun hummed and took his bag, ready to go home because the sky was getting darker. "Oh you've finished?" Asked Jaemin, seeing his fellow student walked toward the door. The shorter guy nodded, "do you still have a bussiness here?" Jaemin shook his head, he's not doing anything anymore and also want to go home. "Let's go home then." Said Renjun, waited for Jaemin to walk beside him._

_Being with Jaemin was funny, Renjun guessed that's why Jaemin was so popular. He's so handsome and funny, there's no way someone didn't like him out there. Jaemin was also thinking that Renjun's an amusing companion. He didn't like to be called "cute" but Jaemin thought that the shorter guy acted cutely._

_They became closer, sometimes they had a secret date (Jaemin called it date, but Renjun said it's not a date) after school, like going to a cute cafe and sometimes to Moomin cafe (Jaemin couldn't stop cooing secretly everytime Renjun looked so happy with the white creature). Both of them enjoyed each other's company, til they realized that there's this feeling in their heart that definitely not something platonic._

_So that's that, the time when they graduated. Renjun could finally show off his beautiful voice as a performance of the graduate student. That time, Jaemin who watched his best friend's performance, sure to himself that he would risk it. He would confess to Renjun, someone who has filled his heart these months._

_After Renjun came back to his chair, Jaemin who was beside him whispered, "tonight, 7 o'clock, in front of the big clock on the park we used to go." There's pink tint on Renjun's cheeks, but he quickly looked away and slap Jaemin's thigh. Jaemin was just smiling too wide because of that._

_Seven o'clock, in front of the big clock on the park they used to go, Jaemin has worn the best casual clothes he has and brought a bouquet of flowers. He waited and waited for Renjun, he even texted him but he got nothing. Five hours he waited and Renjun's presence was nowhere, Jaemin came home with tears on his face._

They keep talking about school life and stop when they graduate. Both of them remember that night, suddenly Renjun blurts out, "I... waited for you on that night, but you didn't come." Jaemin is so surprised, his jaw drops. Wasn't it him who got dumped? "What do you mean, Renjun? I literally waited for you til the middle of the night."

"Eh? I was waiting for you on the bench we used to sit tho..."

"I said I'd wait in front of the clock! The bench... it's quite far from where we promised..."

Both of them get silent. So, that was because of the miscommunication? "I thought you... why did you not reply my texts? Even the next days, you ignored me!"

"After I got home from school, my brother got my phone into the toilet bowl... everything was so messed up. I was thinking that I could get your number again when we met that night."

Jaemin gets his palm on his face. Gosh, he didn't expect this. Did the universe not want them to be together or something? Should he test the water now since they're not on the good term with their own lovers? 

Jaemin breathes in, "Renjun... actually, that night I wanted to con-"

Suddenly Renjun's phone is ringing, showing "Jen ❤" on the ID caller. Renjun tries to ignore it, but Jaemin encourages him instead, "take it, Junnie..."

Renjun sighs, he takes the call. "Hello... eh? You've done your work? The restaurant is closed now tho... uhm I'm at the bar, "Dream Launch" bar. Really? Okay, let me know when you're arrived..."

Jaemin can see how soft Renjun's face is when he hangs up the phone. Surely he knows that there is no chance for him anymore. "Jaemin, I... I just want you to know that I had a crush on you... and I would confess to you if that night we met. But, yeah you know..."

The taller guy is chuckling, the universe surely played with them. "Same for me, Junnie. I was so in love with you. But it was all in the past, right? I'm sure I can't lose from your boyfriend now."

They both now are laughing. There is no something burden anymore between them.

Renjun's phone rings again, he immediately takes it. "My boyfriend is arrived. Nice to meet you again, Jaemin."

They shake hands, Renjun pays his drink and before he walks out, he says, "you should go home, Jaemin. I bet someone is waiting for you right now." ___________________________________________________

Bonus:

1.

When Renjun comes out of the bar, Jeno is already there outside the car with a bouquet of his favorite flowers. Renjun immediately runs toward him and hug him tight, "I love you..." Jeno smiles and buries his face on Renjun's neck, inhales his favourite scent, "I love you too, Injun. So much."

They go home and just celebrate Renjun's birthday with a simple way, ends with something more intimate on the bed later.

2.

Jaemin walks home with slow steps. He feels down because his boyfriend, Donghyuck, seems so ignorant to their anniversary. In the past years, it was only Jaemin who surprised Hyuck on anniversary. And this year, from months before, Jaemin has sent "codes" to Hyuck to give him a surprise. But til now, near the end of the day, there's no sign...

He walks in his apartment and surprised by the flowers on the floor. "What the fuck..." he looks for someone who takes responsible of this mess and finds his boyfriend sleeping on the floor, head on the table. The room is decorated by anything from the party. There's a banner says "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY FOR THE BEST COUPLE IN THE UNIVERSE, JAEMIN & DONGHYUCK", there are some foods on the table too.

Jaemin's eyes get teary, he chuckles and feels so guilty. Hyuck is awake and surprised, "huh, Jaemin? What time is it??" The clock shows it's 11.34 PM, "good, it's not tomorrow yet!"

Hyuck gets up and goes to Jaemin, "where were you?? Did you go to Dream Launch again? You always there everytime we're not good."

Without any words, Jaemin kisses Hyuck deeply and embraces him. "Did you try to surprise me?"

"Yeah, but it nearly failed because of you!" Jaemin kisses him again, he feels so happy now.


End file.
